Matchmaker, matchmaker
by kayla mosin 613
Summary: A girl with unusual abilities comes to Hogwarts; her abilities allow her to, among other things, play match maker...


I apologize for the shoddiness of the first draft of this; considering how bad it was I can't believe anyone liked it. I do not own harry potter. Any questions?

The girl sat on the edge of the chair, her feet just dangling above the floor. She looked to be about four foot eight, tall for her eleven years. Behind her stood a man; he was tall with spectacles and had a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Professor, I need your help" the man said.

"What seems to be the problem, Potter?" The woman behind the desk asked; she had brown hair streaked with white, spectacles and the aura of someone who expected-no, demanded- respect.

"She claims to be an-"

"I c-can speak f-f-for myself you kn-know" the girl interrupted; her black hair was braided, so her watering green eyes were quite visible; she seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"True" the woman said "So what seems to be the problem?"

"It can be over-overwhelm-overwhelming" the stammered; she seemed to lose a bit of her confidence as she spoke.

"What can be?" the woman asked.

"This" the girl said and closed her eyes; mere seconds later the woman sat up, her eyes widening.

"No wonder you're overwhelmed" she said "that's very…"

"Intense? "The girl said, smiling waterily "It can be. Particularly when people let their shields down."

"I haven't seen an empath for decades!" one of the portraits said. "Well they are quite rare" added another.

"Interesting. Potter, you have a class to teach." The woman said. "What's your name child?"

"Leah "The girl said; after the man left she seemed to have shrunk back in her seat.

"Well Leah, I will have you know I don't bite" the woman smiled, and then held out a tin. "Have a ginger biscuit"

The girl gingerly reached out and took one. (A/N: I couldn't resist )

"That's quite some power you've got there" the woman said.

"Yes, but if I misuse it, it leaves." The girl explained.

"What exactly can you do?" the woman asked.

"I can feel other people's feelings and see their auras. That's im-important cuz people with matching auras are soul mates. So often, an empath will end up helping soul mates get together. Worst case scenario, we can even get them to feel each other's emotions for short periods of time. I've only done it once, but it is effective."

Five years later…

"You're so pompous!" The girl yelled, her grey eyes flashing; the boy she was yelling at, a handsome boy with white blond hair, flushed.

"At least I'm not a prude like you, Weasley!" he yelled back, then audibly muttered "you goody-two-shoes"

"I'll show you goody-two-shoes" she said drawing wand; she then visibly paled, her eyes on the dark haired girl walking towards them.

"That's quite enough" a dark haired girl interrupted" I've got OWLs to do you know"

"Sorry Le-"

"This is getting out of hand; I'm going to use my last resort" the girl continued, ignoring the red headed girl "Give me your hands, you two."

Warily, the two teenagers put their hands in hers "Hmm, considering the strength of your feelings for each other-"these words, for some reason, caused both teenagers to briefly resemble tomatoes, "-you'll need 15 minutes, maybe even less" the girl briefly closed her eyes, and then released their hands.

"What did you do?" the redheaded girl asked, her eyes widening.

"Oh, nothing much. You'll only be feeling each other's emotions for the next fifteen minutes." The girl said, smiling.

"Oh well, in that case…Me an' Weasley should find a broom cupboard." The blond boy said, smirking at the redheaded girl.

"You-you uncouth barbarian!" the redhead shouted, looking scandalized.

"Don't tell me you've never been snogged, Weasley!" the boy mocked.

The girl flushed. "You haven't!" the boy said, disbelieving "well I'd better fix that…" he added pulling the girl towards him; and before she could protest, he kissed her.

_Problem solved_ thought Leah, who surveyed the scene with satisfaction.

Another set of soul-mates matched; that made this, what, the third match she made today?

A/N thank you for reading! Please tell me what think!

Also I'm thinking of doing a continuation for other couples; any ideas?


End file.
